


"So roller skating, sounds like a date"

by Ghost_girl77



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_girl77/pseuds/Ghost_girl77
Summary: This is a somewhat a slow burn between robin and a female oc it starts with Angela (name of black female oc) running into the movie rental store asking for back to the future. See how it all unfoldsDisclaimer I do not own anything other than the plot and my own created characters
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. "Do you guys have back to the future?"

**Author's Note:**

> I was yeahsowhatss on wattpad but since wattpad got hacked i moved my story over to here.

Robins pov:  


Work today was getting really boring, not many people had come in today and this was just one of those days when business was really slow.

I didn't really mind though with everything that happened in summer i'm glad its just this today.

But then as heaven is a place on earth started to play for the 10th time today a girl came running in. Even Though the song was killing me all day the second I saw her walk into the store it was as if I had heard it for the first time.

Her brown skin glowed in the sunlight. She walked in wearing a black sweater with the front tucked into black jeans. Her hair was in braids in a half up half down kinda style.,As she gets close to the counter my throat started to tighten and my palms got sweaty. 

she says "Hey my name is Angela and I'm running really late for my brothers birthday day party and I really need to know do you guys have back to the future?" "I think so" I say and ask Steve to go look for it in the back.

Steve emerged from the back room with one of the copies of back to the future and hands it to me were I tell her the price and then she pays puts the movie in her backpack.

She says "Thank you so so much you are a complete life saver" and then she asked me "sorry I never really got your name so can you please tell me" I answer with a simple "robin" she smiles back and says "Nice name, thank you again" sending me a small smile backing away from the counter slowly sending me finger guns

She turns around and walk out the door and the second she was out door she ran to her bicycle and she hopped on her bicycle and rode away.

Steve than out of nowhere said "I saw the way you were looking at her, you really should have tried to ask for her number" "what are you even talking about dufus?" He replied with "Dude seriously next time you see her you should really get to know her".

I think about it for a minute or so I then reply with "whatever you say moron, I barely know her and also I think I'm only probably the only person in Hawkins who likes girls the same way I do" Steve waves me off and says "yeah, yeah but if she comes back ask for her number...okay".

I give him a nod and then tell him to go back to work. After that the day goes back to like it was before and my mind somehow always finds some way to go back to Angela.

It would always just go back to how amazing her brown eyes were and how her voice was just so beautiful and sounded like honey and-"Hey um do guys have a bathroom?" A guy asked "Oh um no but the arcade next door does" "thank you". While i was working for the rest of my shift it was just like that. My mind would wander off thinking about angela and then either steve our a customer would pull me back.

When my shift was finally over and i was riding back home angela would just pop up in my head again. And just everything about her was just so pretty from her hair to her shoes. She was just so.... I don't know word for it but whatever it was she was that.

When i finally got home i did everything i always did when i got home watch tv. Then i at dinner with my family and then went to sleep.


	2. "See you tomorrow"

Robins pov:  


It's been a couple of days since Angela came into the store and everything went back to normal seemed like there were more customers through. As i was helping a customer check out i noticed someone else walked in.

I didn't pay them much attention until they finally walked up to the counter. When i finally look up it's her, it's angela. She rolled in wearing a white and blue striped button down shirt, some black jean shorts, with chuck Taylor's, and her braids in two buns.

She pulled her backpack off her back and took out the back to the future VHS, put on the counter and said "Here you go, sorry if I seemed really frantic the last time I was in here it was just that my little brother really wanted to see the movie and I thought my mom had it already but she didn't and... I am rambling about all of this so I'll just stop now and just give it back to you now..sorry".

She Finished what she was saying turning her head down. I didn't think much of it just thought that she got really nervous because like she said she was rambling "oh it's okay". 

"nice necklace you got there" i said. She smiled and said "thanks my mom gave it to me for a birthday gift a couple years ago". After that she smiled and said "I'm going to look for another movie now" she waved and went down the isles. 

I was stuck thinking about how cute she looked and how amazing her voice sounds and- before I could think much more about her Steve showed up and said in a whisper tone "I'm taking your place now you are going to go and help her, and you are going to try to at least become her friend" I then replied in the same whisper tone "hell no and what do you even expect me to say to her I'll just get way to embarrassed and mess it all it up" I sigh putting my head in my hands "she most likely doesn't even like girls" 

Steve rubs my back and then says "Hey it's going to be okay just don't let it get awkward and if it does get awkward laugh it off and keep the conversation going" I slowly turn my head to look at him and I start to think about what he just said, and he isn't that wrong maybe I could get to know her better so I just say "fuck it why not".

Steve gives me a smile and big thumbs up as he pushes me out of the spot I'm at. I then walk to the back room and take a couple deep breaths and wipe my hands on my shirt so they are not so sweaty. 

And then I take one last deep breath as I open the door and start acting like I'm working which I am but my many focus is just trying to find Angela. I do end up finding her in the action section. 

The second I see her my palms become sweaty, I step back so she doesn't see me and wipe my hands up and down my pants. Again I take some more deep breaths and then I walk up to her and after a few moments of silence I ask her "you finding everything ok?'' she answers with "Not really... Do you have any recommendations"I reply with "ugh.... Yeah I do just follow me" 

I send her a small smile before walking in front of her. When we were looking for movies we had started a conversation. It started with her asking me how my day was so far I replied with "pretty good but it was boring not having someone run in asking for back to the future...how about you?" She chuckled (and just.... Wow it was just soft and beautiful and-I really need to pay attention to what she's going to say) and then replied with "it's been okay kinda boring but I kinda just moved here so I really don't know what to do here besides roller skating in my front yard and come here". 

And that is how we have a really long conversation cracking jokes and learning things about each other. I almost completely forgot about the fact that I was supposed to be looking for a movie rental for her the only reason I remembered was because Angela had looked up at the clock on her wall and said "oh shit.....I'm really sorry but my mom is going to be home in an hour I'm really really sorry but I really need to go.... Could you please hold onto the movies for me I'll come back tomorrow for them I promise" she said as frantically as the day she came here for the first time.

I reply with "hey it's okay just make sure you come back tomorrow I'll be right here". She starts to backup accidentally bumping into a card board cut out and saying sorry and I promise to see you tomorrow" then eventually she turns around and runs to her bike and then rides away. 

And I'm stuck where I am for a little bit still holding the movies and then I here Steve yell my name from the cash register. I walk back over to him and then he asks me"soo... How was it?" I reply with "well it was really good we had a really nice talk and I learned the she just moved here a couple weeks ago, her favorite color is yellow and she really likes roller skating".

Steve then says "well she sounds real nice..... Do you think that she-" I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth and then saying in a whisper tone " no I don't think she likes girls in that way, plus this is Hawkins in the 80s were talking about do you really think there that many gay people here Steve."

He looks at me for a second and then says " maybe you're right annnd maybe you are wrong but you could be her friend I mean you spit in a communist face I know you can at least make a new friend". I think for a second and then say " whatever you say Harrington" as I walk behind the counter and push him out of the cash register spot. 

I take back my spot at the cash register and continue to my job, while Steve starts doing whatever he is doing in the back room. I look out to the front of the store and just not really think about anything like my mind was blank for a little bit. And I just wish I could stay in that moment for a little longer but then I herd Steve fall and started laughing.


	3. "Hey jack"

Angela's pov:

The second I'm on my bike and riding back home I really wish I could have stayed for a little bit longer but I already know mom wants me to be home before she is. I feel like shit having to leave early... God I didn't even pick a movie and I made a fool of myself by bumping into that cut out.

After a few minutes of riding my bike I finally get back home and thank god my mom is not here yet. The second i'm in the driveway I put my bike back in the spot where it was before I left and pull my keys out. I run up the steps leading to the porch and try to jam the key into the keyhole accidentally dropping it but then on the third time I finally got it. I guess the third time's a charm. 

I enter the house having the biggest sigh of relief as I close and lock the door. I walk into the kitchen to check the time on the clock. I made it with 20 minutes to spare, then Lila rubbed against my leg making me jump a little. I picked her up and walk to my room with her in my arms. 

I start to think about Robin and just how amazing she is and she was always just so nice and her smile just fills me up with joy and she's is just all around amazing. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by cat meowing. 

The second i'm in my room I put Lila on the ground, there are still boxes I need to open, I go and sit on my bed untying my shoes and taking off my backpack. I start to open the rest of my boxes and putting all my books and small stuffed animals on the shelves i put up a couple days ago. Finally I get to all my framed and Polaroid pictures I start to arrange them. 

And before I can get to all my other photos I hear the front door open and my little brother running into the living room to watch some more tv and then my mom yells "hey angel were home and I need help pulling groceries out of the car" I yell back"okay I'm coming in a second".

I then lay my pictures on my desk and then walk out of my room and before I go help my mom outside I say "hey jack" and mess with my little brothers hair. He swats my hand away and yells "MOOOOM ANGELA'S PUNCHED ME" and that is when I actually did punch him in the shoulder and my mom yelled "ANGELICA STOP PUNCHING YOUR BROTHER AND HELP ME BEFORE YOU GET GROUNDED".

Jack sticks his tongue out at me, and I just have take it so I can see Robin tomorrow. I walk outside to the car where I go to the trunk and start to pick up a couple of bags and walking into the kitchen then putting them on the floor and I continued this until me and mom have brought in all the groceries. After that she says "you can do whatever you want now but NO bullying your brother" she then yells loud enough for jack to hear over the tv "THAT GOES THE SAME FOR YOU JACKSON NO MESSING WITH YOUR SISTER". 

After that I walk out of the kitchen, down the hall and into my room. When i'm in my room I close and lock the door behind me. I look around and see Lila on my bed curled up into a ball.

I go and lay next to her for a little bit but remember I still needed to finish putting up all my other stuff but then I just said fuck it i'll do it later. I then go back to laying with my cat I then somehow start to think about Robin and how I really wished I had asked for her number so I could talk to her more.

After a while of kinda nothing going on my mom yells from the kitchen "HEY DINNERS READY YOU TWO" that's when I finally get up from my bed in a while. When I open my door jack is already running into the dining area while I walk over with Lila following me.

When I finally get to the table I sit in one of the chairs and then immediately Lila jumps onto my lap. I try to take her off me multiple times but every time she would jump back up so eventually I just got up and put some cat food in her bowl and thankfully she at it and stopped jumping up onto my lap.

After that little fiasco mom brings out the food and it's my favorite thing ever to be invited it's the amazing, absolutely awesome, fantastic sloppy joes with fucking fish sticks too. It was so damn amazing until the little shit over here starts to talk with his mouth full.

I tell him "Close your mouth" that's when he starts to do it more annoyingly, I look at mom and say "Please make jack stop doing that". My mom then says "JACKSON if you don't stop that you can't watch tv for three weeks" he stops automatically and starts to actually eat his food. 

After dinner and washing my dishes I tell my mom and jack good night with jack sticking his tongue out at me and me saying "whatever foot fungus" before heading to my room with Lila following me. 

The second i'm in my room and lock the door I flop onto my bed eventually I find the energy to move the rest of my body into a comfortable position for me to eventually fall a sleep in.


	4. "Just like you said"

Angela's pov:

I woke up to my mom knocking on my door and saying "Angela breakfast is ready wake up" I slowly start to wake up but it's slow and groggy. I finally find the energy to get up from my bed. I walk out of my room and into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. Once i'm done I walk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen were I find my mom taking waffles out of the toaster and putting them on a plate for me.

When i finally reach her she hands me the plate and a fork saying "here you go" "Thanks mom". I go and sit at the table sitting in a criss cross position and grab the syrup. After breakfast is done I head back to my room grabbing a new book my mom bought for me before we moved. I never really got the time to read it.

After a couple minutes of reading, mom knocks on my door walking in and saying "hey Angela i'm leaving soon and taking your brother with me again" "okay see you later mom". And right before my mom leaves she says "Remember the keys are on the counter with 25 bucks and the most important thing is be a-" "be at the house before I am, I will I promise". 

She kisses me on the head and walked out to the hallway and yelled "JACKSON IF YOU ARE NOT OUT HERE IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS I WILL-". Jack ran out of his room saying "he..here I am" in between pants. He ran out to the car but not before sticking his tongue out at me.

Right after my mom leaves with my brother I rush into my room grabbing my backpack from under my bed. I head over to my closet and grab a brown sweater and some acid washed pants. I take a quick shower and after, I put on my clothes and just leaving my hair in an afro.

After i head back to my room and put on my socks and shoes. After that I grab my backpack and go to my dresser to look for some gum. To my surprise i find an old photo of me and my dad. It was from my 10th birthday and we had went to a water park. I end up looking at it for a few seconds before I toss it back in the drawer. 

After I head to the kitchen and grab the cat food from one of the cupboards and refill Lila's bowl . I walk back into the kitchen and look at the clock it reads 11:54. My mom will be home at around 9, I then grab a pen and write "8:05" on my wrist. And right before I leave I grab a jacket just in case.

I grab the money and keys on the counter and rush outside locking the door and getting on my bike. I pedal all the way back to Robin......wait I meant to say the video rental store not robin.

When I finally get there I take a couple of minutes to lock up my bike and take a couple of deep breaths and to also wipe the sweat of my hands that seem to come out of nowhere it really made no sense. But then I remember I actually am in public so I can't really just stand here and do basically nothing anymore.

When I finally am inside I can feel a smile form on my face from just seeing Robin. I really don't know why that really hasn't happened with anyone but who really cares. I then take one more deep breath before finally walking up to her. 

When I finally get up to her I somehow manage to say "Hey Robin" "oh hey Angela.... How are you?" I answer with "ugh pretty good nothing much has happened but I'm really glad to be here with you". After a second of thinking about what I just said I immediately start to back track "oh ug ugh i-i- I didn't mean it like that n-n-not saying I'm not glad I'm here with you because I am it's just that I... Ugh". 

I then put my head in my hands trying really hard not to be awkward but then I feel Robin rubbing my shoulder saying "hey it's okay I'm glad to be here with you too.... I mean I was going to be here anyways just glad you came back just like you said"

When I finally pick my head up from my hands I felt a lot of comfort from the way Robin is doing that really nice half-smile, smile. She then eventually moves her hand from my shoulder to my four arm rubbing her thumb up and down a couple times and then eventually taking it away. 

I never really noticed how cold my upper arm felt until she moved her hand from it. After a couple of seconds of silence Robin says "hey you remember those movies you were going to rent yesterday but didn't because you had to leave ...well I kinda already paid for them when I came in for my shift" 

I then say "Robin you really didn't have to I was going to pay for them-" and before I can continue what I'm saying she hands over the movies in a plastic bag. She then says "don't worry about it" with a smile and just...... OH MY GOD I have never thought you could see sunshine in someone's mouth it's just her smile was just so damn contagious. 

I didn't even know I was smiling until Robin said "nice smile" "oh um thank you ....you too". I then put the bag in my backpack and out of nowhere start to feel my cheeks become a little hot I think it was from all the embarrassment but I try to play it off like it's not happening. Robin then says " hey um I get off in a little bit if you want to hang out some more I have nothing to do".

I think about it for a little bit and look for a clock it is 12:57 I then look back robin and say "yeah me too I have nothing to do and that sounds really nice just meet me outside when you are ready". I then shot her finger guns before walking out of the store.


	5. "Yeah...me to"

Angela's pov:

After a couple of minutes and one eaten fruit cup later Robin steps out with a denim jacket and white fur lining the inside of it. She also had a bicycle helmet hanging from her hand. That is when I realized that the bike near mine was hers. 

She then walks next to me and ask "you ready" "yeah" "let's go then". Before we actually do get to our bikes I ask her "hey.... we're do you actually want to go?". She thinks for a second and then says "you want to go to the arcade?" I look over to the arcade and say "yeah sounds like fun..lets go".

We walk into the arcade and I head to the money exchange thing and I put in a couple bucks. When the machine is done I put all the coins in my pockets I head back to where Robin is and walk over. I ask her "um... so what game do you want to play first?", she looks around for a little bit and then points to the pac man game and says "that one....lets go".

She runs to the pac man game holding my hand behind her. When we get there she lets go of my hand and I reach into my pocket and grab some coins. We play as many games as we could for an hour or so she ends up beating me at most of them but it was really fun.

When we're done playing and finally get a prize robin tells me "how about the teddy bear?" She points the small brown bear. "Oh yeah i like that".

When we get outside I ask her where we should go next she thinks for a minute and then says 

" there is this really old place I use to go to as a kid.. I mean I will go there sometimes but..... I can actually better explain it if you follow me there". 

I think for a second and then say "umm ......sounds like you're gonna kill me but i'mma trust you". After a while of riding our bikes we finally get to where robin was talking about. It was this really old run down park I don't think anyone has been here in a while. We then get off our bikes and put them next to the swing sets. 

Robin then turns around and ask me "So what do you want to do?" I have to think about for a little bit I mean I have never been here before so I really don't know but then I finally say "um I really don't know..... how about you just show me around and we go from there"

She then looks at me for a second and again I start to feel that hot sensation in my checks. I look away trying to stop it but then Robin signals for me to follow her. After what felt like five minutes but turns out to be over an hour me and Robin end up sitting on the swings.

We end up having this really weird but nice conversation. I ask her "hey do you want to go to my house and watch those movies?.....but like on-only if you want to-" she then cuts me off by putting her hand my shoulder and saying "yeah I would really like that". 

We walk back to our bikes and while we are walking my hand accidentally rubbed against hers and it gets pretty awkward until we get to our bikes. And before we ride to my house robin says "I've had a lot of fun with you today". I look at her and say "yeah....me to".

When we get to my house I have to take a deep breath before fully opening my door but when I do I feel little more comfortable. When we are both inside I lock the door and put the keys back onto the counter. I then look at the clock and it reads "4:12". I say "hey robin my mom is going to be here in a couple of hours so we could watch a movie and probably do anything until around 9"

She then says "Yeah that sounds like fun.....do you have any popcorn?" I have to think about it but then I do remember that I did see some popcorn in one of the bags yesterday. "Yeah we do I'll go make some and you can start up the movie"

I then hand her my backpack and then walk to the kitchen and go into the pantry and just like I thought there is popcorn. I then take out a packet and then put it in the microwave. When I hear the pops start to be more distant from each other I then take it out of the microwave. 

But when I go to take it out I for some reason forgot how hot the bag can be end up burning my fingers. Robin runs to where I am asking "hey are you okay ?" I look up at her and shake my head saying "no I kinda burned some of my fingers trying to pick up the damn popcorn bag" 

She grabs the rag from sink and put some cold water on it and gently grabs my hand. She then warps my fingers in the rag gently. And just how gentle she was being it just made me feel so much happiness? Comfort? 

I don't know but i just felt some form of being safe with her. She puts some light pressure on it and it feels like there is some form of tension because there is like a couple inches between are faces. We look at each other for a couple seconds and before it can get awkward I turn my head back to the popcorn. 

She then says "how about you go sit on the couch I already got the movie ready and I will bring the popcorn" " yeah that sounds good i'll be over there". I then walk to the couch still with the rag wrapped around my fingers. After a couple of seconds she walks to the couch with a bowl of popcorn and right before she sits down my cat jumps into my lap.

Robin then sits down saying "nice cat.....what's there name?" " Lila" ireply. "nice name" "yeah my mom named her after my brother and me were fighting over what the name should be". She then says after a couple seconds of silence "how's your hand?" "Oh it's better now I don't think I need the rag anymore"i say looking at it. "I can take it back for you" robin offers "oh no it's fine really ill do it later" "ok".

After we watch the first movie I get up and take the rag back to the kitchen sink. And right as I turn around I accidentally bump into the Robin but something happens with e my feet and I end falling but then Robin catches me.

She asks me "hey you okay?" And before I answer I feel my face go hot "Oh um yeah well now at least". 

I try to back track what I just said "oh um i meant as in like I a-am better now not fall-falling an-" "hey Angela it's okay I get what you mean". I then kinda look into her eyes and just..... Holy fucking shit just like..... wow her eyes just like... Wow. She then looks away saying "I um... If you want some more popcorn I can make us some more since we kinda ate it all".

I think for a second and then say "hey um...... I don't think I want to watch the other movie well not now at least...... um maybe we could um.... I really don't know....sorry" "hey it's okay if you don't want to watch the other movie we don't have I mean you said your mom was going to be home at around 9 right ?"

"Yeah I did" "well since it's only a little bit over 5 we got a few hours". I have to think about it for a little bit but then I say "ugh... I had to think about it for a little bit but my mom has some records in her room and i have a record player in my room so maybe we could have a small dance party but only if you want to?"

She then replies with " yeah that sounds like fun but first can you please tell me where the bathroom is" "yeah just follow me". I then lead her to the bathroom I then go to my moms room to find some records


	6. "God why does she have to be so cute"

Robins pov:

The second I'm in the bathroom and I lock the door I take one big ass sigh of relief. I look my self in the mirror and spray some water on my face but like..... God why does she have to be so cute.

But just the way she can like blush at anything and her skin is just like so fucking soft and not to mention her eyes. 

They are just so damn beautiful to look at an-. I am pulled out of my thoughts by Angela knocking on the door and saying "hey Robin I got the music" "oh okay i'll be out in a second" i respond "okay".

I look at myself in the mirror one more time, take a deep breath and walk out the door. But the second I am out of that bathroom all that confidence just goes out the window.

And all I can see is Angela putting on the record and when the song starts to play she stands up and starts to sway her hips a little. I go to join her accidentally tripping over my own feet. 

I catch myself but that doesn't stop the embarrassing feeling I got or the blush forming on my cheeks. I take a second to put myself back together, breathe and then walk to prop myself onto Angela's door frame. 

Angela's pov:

The second the music hit my ears it reminded me of those once in blue moon moments when me, mom, and jack find the time at the end of the day to have a dance party after having a day of just being together. And it just seems like the night can never end. 

I sway my hips to the rhythm of the song feeling the grove flow through me. And I forgot I was not alone until I heard Robin say "nice dancing"."oh...um...thank you" i say turing towards her "yeah.....is it okay if I...a..join?" "Um..yeah of course get over here".

I grab Robin's hand and pull her farther into my room. We dance for so long, laughing and dancing and not having one care in the world.

Well that was true until I had walked into the kitchen and saw that it was 8:10. I then rushed back to my room and yelled in a frantic voice "MY MOM IS GOING TO BE HOME SOON WE NEED TO CLEAN UP" "oh um okay l-lets go".

We start to frantically clean the house. When we are done with cleaning the kitchen and living room we walk to the front door.

I go and grab robin's jacket and hand it to her. check the clock one more time and it's 8:46. We kinda just stand there in awkward silence. After a couple of seconds I start to think about this whole day and the bear we won earlier. 

I tell Robin that I'll be right back and run back to my room and grab my backpack. I pull the bear out of it and go back to the front door where Robin is. I try to give the bear to her and saying "hey...um.....if you want it you ca-" "oh no you can keep it" "but I already ha-" "dude just take the bear besides I got it for you".

I then pause for a second I was not expecting her to say that, kinda took me by surprise. "Well .....um thank you but are you sure you don't want it" she pauses for a second but then says "yeah I'm sure just take good care of it" "okay I promise" 

We then kind of just stand there in silence until Robin puts her hand on my shoulder and says "I had a lot of fun I just hate that it had to end" "yeah me to.......maybe we could do it again when we are both free" "yeah I would really like that". She then moves her hand form my shoulder 

We walk outside and we just stare at nothing for a little bit until she starts to leave but I grab her sleeve and pull her into a hug when the hug ends she says good bye, waves, and then gets back on her bike and rides home. 

I walk back inside and back to my room. When I am in my room I put the bear on my dresser. I go and grab my cassette player and a cassette tape my old friend made me before I moved.

I put it in the cassette player and as the song plays I lay on my bed and close my eyes and my mind immediately starts to think about Robin. And just how her hair is so amazing, and her eyes are just the best shade of blue, and how she is like so confident in everything she says or more like comfortable. 

But still she is just so fun and amazing to be around she's so damn smart too not that I didn't think she wasn't smart before but shit she's fluent in like four languages. But that's when the worst memory of mine plays in my head. The memory of my dad leaving, well more of what happened before he left. 

(Memory) (homophobia warning)  
I was 15 at the time I had just gotten home from my friends house. I tried to walk into my room but my dad called me into the kitchen were he was sitting. He then says "so I found something in your room so could you please explain this to me". He pulls out the one thing I wish he never found, he found the thing that terrified me. And it made my heart drop.

I start to stutter "well ug-um....I.... Well ugh.... I really don't know how and why were you in my room" "GOD DAMNIT ANGELA I CAN'T BELIEVE I FOUND THIS FUCKING SHIT IN YOUR ROOM" " WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU IN MY ROOM" "ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION ANGELA" 

My mom then runs to were we are "why the hell are the two of you yelling" "I found this shit in your daughters room" my dad then slides the magazine to my mom. She looks at the cover for a second and then says "Henry........WHAT THE FUCK IS WORNG WITH YOU" "what the hell do you mean what's wrong with me you should be asking what the hell is WORNG with your daughter"

"Number one she's your daughter to" "no she is not, not when she could be A FUCKING QUEER" "yeah what if she was Henry what is the fucking worst that could fucking happen if she was". He then went silent for a little bit but then said "you know what if you are going to allow this then I'm fucking leaving" 

"FUCKING DO IT HENRY" he then gets up and goes to the door but not before giving me the worst look any "dad" could give. The second he was out the door my mom closed her eyes and put her fingers on the bridge of her nose and sighed. 

She then looks back at the magazine for a couple seconds and then looks at me. She sighs and then walks over to where I am. She sits next to me and says "hey....um...I am really sorry for what dad just did and said if there is anything you need to say you can but you don't have to".

I truly had no idea what to say I was completely stuck in that chair it just hurt so much to actually know that the one man I looked up to for so long just walk out of my life for something I barely understand. I knew that I didn't find that most interest in boys but I never really thought about girls that way. 

I didn't even notice I was crying until my mom had hugged me. And it felt like I was crying for hours. But when I did stop I was still so confused and angry. 

My mom then pulls me out of the hug and says " if you are gay that's okay I mean it will be so hard to live but if your not that's also okay just know I am here to talk to". She then gives one last hug and then grabs some lighter fluid and a lighter and said "so.....do you want to burn or sell his clothes".

(Back to real time) 

The second I'm back from the memory I then realize I just might be the thing my dad walked out on me and my family for and stopped calling me his daughter for and that scared the shit out of me. At some point I start to ball my eyes out heading to the drawer I had put that fucking picture at. 

I grab it and throw it on my bed. I head to the garage and grab a pair scissors and head back to my room. As pick up the picture I take a second remembering everything my dad said. All of his shitty homophobic jokes, his side remarks on jack, everthing right up to that day he left.

And i just start cutting the picture as much as i can. Even when there's nothing left to cut my angry just didn't stop. I throw the scissors to the side of my room. And start to throw everything i could get my hands on to the ground.

But then I face the wall all i can see is him and that look he gave me before he left. And its like something in me cracked. 

I just couldn't hold it back anymore and i started to punch the wall and I just keep hitting it over and over and over again. And I keep hitting it until I hear my mom yell behind me "What are you doing?" As i turn around all i can do is just start crying a whole new set of tears.

She pulls me into a very much needed hug. And I start to completely let it go ugly crying and sobbing. "Hey angela what's going on" dad's right i'm a fucking q-queer" she then pulls my head from the hug looking into my eyes.

She says "hey dad can't hurt you anymore I'm right here....... And the fact that you like girls will not only make your life harder but it will make you so much stronger as a person".

I then pull myself back into the hug she then starts to caress the top of my head and saying "just breath okay follow me 1.....2.....3 and......1....2....3 now just keep doing that in 1,2,3 and out 1,2,3". 

After maybe an hour of that I finally feel myself calm down. She then pulls me out of the hug but leaving both her hands on my shoulders. She takes a moment before saying "hey look at me okay don't ever call yourself that in that tone ok cause my baby isn't just fucking gay she's a badass gay". 

She wipes away tears as a smile forms on my face. "You wanna talk about it? You dont have to but if you do im here"

After a couple seconds of silence I finally say "um.....yeah I would like that" "okay" "well...um.....do you remember when I had to go get that back to the future movie?"i ask. "yeah I do" she says shaking her head yes.

"um....well....there is this girl that works there here name is Robin and we hung out today a-and-" "and you think you might like her".

"yeah b-but i'm scared because of dad and i just don't want life to be harder tha-" "hey dad can't hurt you as long as I am here and also I would really like to meet this Robin girl one day....you know if you two are going to start dating I would li-" "mom stop I don't even know if she likes girls" "eh you'll know when you know".

She then goes and grabs the scissors and pieces of the cut up picture she looks at the pieces and then with one big sigh she goes and throws it in the trash. She then comes back over to me and says "I just want you to know that whatever you decide is the life for you i'll be right here" "okay.....um mom....thank you for everything" "you don't have to thank me for being a parent".  
  


"Let's go clean up your hands" "oh um yeah sorry about that" "it's okay because your the one who's gonna fix it" she ends in a laugh, i give her slight chuckle.

After she's done cleaning my hands and the wall she then hugged me one last time and then said "good night angel" "good night". She then walked out of my room locking the door behind her. I let out a big a sigh of relief it just felt so much better to get that off my chest. It just finally fills like this house is actually my home for the first time. 

I start to truly think about it and yeah I really do like Robin but I really don't know what to do with that information so I just say fuck it and go to the kitchen to grab something to eat. After I grab some chips I head back to my room and put on some pajamas.

But then my brother nocks on my door, I open the door and ask him "what do you want jack?" "it's just I'm scared because I read this book and" "and you want to sleep in my room so you feel safe" "yeah"he says putting his head down. "dude your 13 now you don't need me to fight your fears anymore" "yeah but-" "do you want me to leave the hallway light on" " yeah". 

"okay follow me" we then walk to the light switch for the hallway and I turn it on. We walk to his room. When he is in bed I say "hey you want me to sing to you?" "Yeah" "okay just give me a second". I start to sing twinkle twinkle little star.

After i'm done singing I look at him and he's fast asleep "good night jack" I whisper and kiss him on the four head. I gently walk out of his room and closed the door as quietly as I can. 

I walk back to my room and before I completely close the door Lila comes running in. She again jumps onto my bed putting her self in spiral. I then go lay on my bed. God today was a roller coaster I really hope robins okay. I then eventually fall asleep with Lila in my arms.


	7. "mom is going to kill me"

Angela's pov

I woke up to my mom knocking on my door and saying "hey angela...i um.. if you need to talk about anything i'm right here.....i also made breakfast soo...you better eat some before jackson eats it all"

"Oh..okay...i'll be out in a second" "okay". I take a minute to untangle myself from my blankets. When untangle myself i find myself kinda just sitting on the edge of my bed kinda just thinking about nothing.

But just like always lila rubs her next on my ankles making me jump a little. I then go and pick her up holding her in my arms. I then finally pick myself up from my bed.

Still holding her in my arms I walk out of my room and into the living room. Before i walk into the kitchen i put lila back onto the ground.

Even when i put her on the ground and walk away she still follows close behind me. I then walk into the kitchen rubbing my eye.

When i finally get into the kitchen mom says "good morning angel" "hey mom" "how did you sleep?" "Oh i sleep okay" "okay......are sure there is nothing you need to talk about".

I have to think about it for a second i mean what do i even say i can barley put a sentence together that makes since. I want to talk about everything but dont even know how to start.

"Um.....no not really....i mean where do i even start" "okay well.... I just put Your waffles in and they should be done soon" "okay thank you".

After a couple seconds of silence jack then comes sliding into the kitchen on his socks and going head first right into the fridge.

When he backed up from the fridge holding his nose and said "im fine dont worry". He then open the fridge and grabbed a capri sun and slide right back out kitchen.

My mom then sighed and said "that boy is going to be the death of me". I let out a slight chuckle and go sit at the table.

Jack then starts to do the thing were he keeps trying to get juice out even though there's barely any left.

"Jack stop that, sound is annoying" "why should I, your not my mom" "if you dont stop im gonna hit you" "like you would" "oh you wanna test that".

I try to hold him down in his seat but he had already hoped out of it. We then start to have this cat and mouse game and right before i could get to him mom yelled from the kitchen.

"BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW". And right before i go to sit back down this little bitch shoves me and runs back to his seat.

When i go sit back down i say "your a little shit" "I know" "you know what i-" "Angela stop messing with your brother and come get your waffles".

I take a deep sigh and walk to kitchen. I take out my waffles and put them on a plat. As i am about to grab a fork I feel something hit the back of my head.

"THAT'S IT" i sit my food down on the counter and then started running straight towards that little bitch i have to call a brother. And before i could get to him my mom grabs me and pulls me away from him. I yell "I FUCKING HATE YOU"

"IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP MESSING WITH EACH OTHER YOU'RE BOTH GROUNDED" "but mom i did nothing" "stop lying you little piece of shit"

"THAT'S IT I HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU TWO......you know what i'm leaving jack here with you today-" "but mo-" "no i don't want to hear it from either of you....now go sit down and eat your breakfast"

\---

We all ate breakfast in silence I was the first one to Finnish. After washing my plate and fork and putting them in the dishwasher I head back to my room.

I didn't really know what to do from there. I mean i could do a lot of things but I really don't.

And as if someone was listening to me from some great beyond lila started to scratch on my door. The second I open it she runs straight for under my bed.

The only thing I keep under is my roller skates. After a couple seconds of piecing it together I finally go and look under my bed.

I come to find lila clawing at the box holding my skates. When i finally get the box from under my bed I sit on the floor with it on my lap.

When I open it i'm kinda surprised i mean its not like i haven't used them in years its just that I really haven't found the time to use them.

And looking at them seeing all the small cuts on the wheels that came from riding it on gravely pavement. I then finally move my fingers to feel the blue leather.

After a couple moments of silence I find myself putting the lid back over the box. I just don't feel like using them today.

\---

After maybe a couple hours mom calls both me and jack to the living room.

When we're both there mom says "i'm about to leave and that means jack no bothering your sister and Angela same goes for you".

She says goodbye grabbing the keys on the counter. And right before she walks out the door "and the house should be here when i get back" "okay".

The second shes out the door and in her car i head back to my room but before i can open the door I hear jack say "can you take me somewhere" "what" "i really want to go somewhere other than my room so could you please take me somewhere"

"No" "please" "no" "i'll do anything you ask i promise" he says. "still....no" and right as open my door I take a big sigh as i remember the video rental store.

That's when i take a sigh of defeat as i slowly turn around and say "hey jack.... i'll take you somewhere BUT you have keep up on that promise to do everything i say" "but-" "you still want to go" "yeah".

"Well then we leave in a hour and 30 get ready". He then runs back to his room. But then runs back out with clothes and a towel in his arms into the bathroom.,/p. 

When i'm finally back in my room i flop onto my bed. After a couple seconds of silence i pick myself up from my bed and walk over to my closet.

I pick out some shorts and a plan rainbow striped shirt. I then sit them and everything else i need on my bed. After a couple more minutes i hear the shower turn off.

Then after a minute or two I hear the bathroom door open. I grab my clothes and towel. I walk to the bathroom.

\---

When i'm done taking my shower I grab a comb and brush through my hair. I then put on my clothes and warp my towel around my hair.

After that i grab my old clothes and walk back to my room. When im in my room i close and lock the door.

I put my dirty clothes in my dirty clothes bin. I go and grab my backpack and put it on my bed. I grab a pair of my shoes and socks then put them on.

I head back to the bathroom grabbing two hair ties on the way out. When i'm in the bathroom I part my hair down the middle.

Then I put my hair into two braids and leaving out a couple strands of hair at the front of my face. After that i head to the kitchen and grab a couple water bottles and some snacks.

I head out of the kitchen and back to my room. Once i'm in my room I go under my bed grab a box holding the money i've made over time.

I grab 30 bucks and stuff it into the smaller pocket on my backpack. After having one last good look in the mirror I walk to my brothers door and knock.

"Hey jack you ready" "in just a second" "okay i'll be waiting by the door" "okay". I go to put some food in lila's bowl and look at the clock. Its 12:27. I then grab a pen from the counter and write "8:15" on my wrist.

I grab the spare house keys off the counter and wait by the door. After a couple seconds jake comes out of his door.

He asks me "where are we going ?" "You'll see" "fine". After locking the door and closing it I say "you want to use your bike or ride on the back of mine" "i'll ride my bike" "okay...but you are using your helmet"

"But i don't need it" "and i don't care if something bad happens to you that's on me so get your helmet" "fine".

\---

Once we are finally at the video store I put both of are bikes up and say "okay we spend however long I need in there and then we do anything you want" "okay".

When i walk in there I feel the cool air hit my face."hey jack go look around i'll find you later" "okay". Once i'm at the counter i ask "hey steve where's robin" "wait how do you know my name" "oh um me and robin were talking the other day and she told me about how you guys worked at scoops ahoy"

"Oh.....well she called in sick today said she had got caught in the rain yesterday" "oh okay.....well tell her i hope she gets better" "i will" "thanks".

I really hope she's okay i completely forgot it was raining last night. I then go to find jack. I find him looking at the action section. He's holding up a Indiana Jones movie.

"Hey jack" "hey" "so....what do you want to do?" "Um...can we go to the arcade" "yeah...you want that movie"

"oh um...this i mean yeah but you don-" "hey don't worry about it, if you want it then i'll get it for you" "okay what's going on with you, your being nice to me" "can't i just be nice" "no" "yeah well your my brother and do you want the movie or not"

"Yeah but i'm sleeping with one eye open" "whatever you say". We walk over to the cash register and pay "the total will be $6.07" "here you go" "enjoy your movie and have a good day" "thanks, you too".

Once we are outside jack says "thanks for the movie" "no problem". We then head to the arcade.

When were inside i tell him to wait by the entrance until i come back. I then head to thing where you exchange money for coins and put in two ten bucks.

After grabbing all the coins i head back to jack. "Hey what game you want to play first?" "Umm......pac-man".

We played as many games as we could it was fun and we both found out that jack is really good Donkey Kong. And it was great until we were down to only 4 coins i asked jack "do you want to get more coins or head home?" "I really want to play some more games" "okay wait here i'll go get some".

(Homophobia warning)

When I was done getting more coins I here someone say "hey fa**ot" I turn around at lightning speed but i find no one there. I then run over to jack finding three older boys picking on him.

I find myself moving as fast as i could to jack. "What did you just say to him" "i called him a fucking fagg-" and before i know it I punch him in the face.

i didn't stop hitting the kid until i heard a crack. Turns out I had broken his nose or until the point it was bleeding.

And that's when the boys, me and jack had separated. The one who i had broken the nose of said "your a bitch and your brothers a fag" "get some new material asshole"

That's when the boys run out of the arcade. And I run out after them to find them slashing the wheels my brothers bike.

And I just silently whisper "fuck" as I just know i'll have to call mom and wait for my slow death.

\---

It's been a couple minutes and me and my brother are sitting on the sidewalk waiting for mom to come pick us up.

"Hey you okay?" Jack asks "I mean mom is going to kill me and i didn't even get to get any prizes so not really" i reply. "why did you do that" he asks looking away from me. "I mean your my brother and it's like a law to stand up for your family" "no its not" he says. "yeah, but still your my brother and its my job to take care of you"

"Thanks....i um....i....i lov..god why can't i say it" He says frustrated "hey its okay you don't have to say I know it already, plus your doing my chores for a week" "but-" "kidding but still you don't have to say it, i love you too jack"

A small smile appeared on our faces but then was demolished with seeing mom's car.

\---

The ride home was silent no one said a word. You could feel not only my fear but my mom's anger from a mile away. When we got home mom still didn't say a word.

She just sat in the car saying absolutely nothing. She then said "jack here are the keys go to your room, Angela put your bike up and go to the living room I don't want to hear a word i'll be in there in a minute".

We did everything mom told us to do and when we were inside jack said "see you on the other side" "bury me in roses". 

He gives a laugh and walks to his room. That's when the fear sets back in and i take the walk to the couch sitting in silence.

Minutes felt like years waiting for my mom to come out of the car. But when she finally opens the door I wish had more time.

I can hear her close and lock the door behind her, and set her bag on the counter. It feels like im waiting for my head to be chopped of by a guillotine. With every step she takes a new level a fear and anxiety set in.

The tension in the room was so thick almost making me cough. But it felt like everything stopped when my mom spoke.

"Will you please explain to me what happened at the arcade" "ok well I was getting more coins to play more games when heard some kids yell something.... I then went over to jack and found some boys picking on him and that's when the fight started"

She takes a deep sigh and says "Angelica.... i'm glad your finally being nice to your brother and sticking up for him but you have stop using your fist to do that" "but mom you don't unders-" "WHAT don't i understand Angelica"

"It's just that they...they..they called him a..a.a. fa..fagg-" "hey calm down just breath in and out.... i'm sorry they called him that and for yelling at you but I don't want you to use your fist as much as you do"

"Okay i'll try to..um..to not fight that much" "okay thank you, but also im proud of you for standing up for jack that was the right thing but you shouldn't have started a fight to stand up for him"

"I didn't even tell you I started it" "your my daughter and plus this morning you almost killed your brother" i chuckle "yeah your right"

"So am i in troub-" "yes you are-" before she could finish her sentence jack comes out of his room and says "could she not be in trouble i mean she was just protecting me"

Mom goes quiet for a couple seconds than says "okay well the only thing I will say is Angela your grounded but only for 1 week" "thank you so much"

\---

It was around 10 pm and i am in my room reading a book when I hear a knock on my door. I get up to open door and find jack holding the Indiana Jones movie.

"Hey you um wanna watch the movie ?" I give a slight smile and reply with "yeah lets go..you want popcorn" "of course who doesn't eat popcorn while watching a movie"

\---

The night ended with me and jack asleep on the couch snuggled up in a blanket while the credits play in the background.


	8. sick day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a short filler chapter nothing much happens just robin being sick.

Robins pov:

Robin's pov:

It feels like i'm stuck. I don't know why but it feels like i can't move it might be the mountain of blankets on me or the fact the only place i've been for the past couple days is my house.

The one day i decided to not bring a jacket with me to work was the one day that it just had to rain. And plus school is starting up in a couple weeks and i haven't done anything about it.

Life in general just sucks and all i wanna do is hang out with Steve or Angela. As i'm thinking of that i hear a knock on my window. It felt like i jumped out of my skin when it turned out to be steve.

I get up from my bed to open my window to get him inside."Hey, how are you?" "Currently I feel like i'm on the verge of death" "well I brought you some food so I hope it helps". He then held up 3 bags of Totino's pizza rolls. I then started laughing lightly "thank you and it does, but why so many?" "why not?" "Can't fight that logic especially in this condition". We then both start laughing.

I got up from my bed and we went downstairs to the kitchen. I walked over to a counter and laid on it as steve looked for a pan to cook the pizza rolls. I started to fill myself doze off. Before I know it im on the cold floor. "Robin you ok?" Steve ask. I don't say anything just shrug my shoulders. 

"I'm gonna get you some water" steve says getting up and heading to the cabinets to find a cup. As he turns on the sink faucet I force myself to sit up. Not to long after steve's crouching next to me handing me a cup of water. 

I take it and down the whole thing in one go. "Damn....well i'm gonna check on the pizza rolls just stay right here" Steve says before getting back up. 

After a minute he says "They're done" pulling the tray out of the oven and sitting it on the stove. I pull myself of the floor and lean on the counter. 

Once we had gotten ourselves to the dinning table we had decided to see how many we could eat until we were full. After maybe ten minutes steve said "That's it i'm out" " we haven't even gotten to half way through the bag" i say " I know but fuck i'm full".

I started laughing my ass off but I started choking on one of pizza rolls then steve started laughing. And that's how we ended up on the floor laughing uncontrollably. It was honestly the most fun i had this week.

After we through away our trash we ended up on the couch watching MTV. "Hey robin that girl Angela came into the store and said hi and she hopes you get better" "oh well tell her I said thank you if i can't come in tomorrow" "okay".  
\-----  
At around 7pm steve finally went back home. Today was one of the best sick days I had. I went back up into my room and flopped onto my bed. After a couple a minutes of shifting around I finally fell asleep.


End file.
